An Invitation
by Arkanus
Summary: VxM,DxL. The four of them decide to take a ride down the tunnels of the islands strongholds. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: well I havent updated in this pen in a long while. And I inspired to post this up for the VxL fans._

* * *

Lady walked into her bedroom and her feet stepped on plush white carpet. She looked around her and smiled, then yawned as she stretched her arms up. She had become accustomed to her new home. Spotting the mirror on the dresser, she took a glance and gazed at herself. The faint scar along her nose was too noticable. Wrinkling her nose, she took off her robe and slung it over the chair. Then took her laptop from the top of the dresser.

Sitting on the bed, Lady typed on the laptop for the next hour, her eyes scanned through the websites. She sat back among the pillows, her hair in an ebony disarray, curling up around her porcelain cheeks. Her one leg bent, she didn't take note as Vergil made his entrance inside their bedroom.

"I see that you're working very hard." He reached for the buttons of his midnight shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as he had made his way towards the bed. Lady ignored him. She was clearly not in the mood to argue with him today and instead continued on staring at the monitor screen. She could feel his weight on the bed as he slid inside the sheets, knowing full well that he would be half naked.

He didn't even try to pursue a conversation and turned his body away from her. Reaching up to his side of the bed where the lamp stood, Vergil switched off the lamplight and appeared to have gone to sleep.

After a few minutes, Lady's eyes shifted over to him. She watched him breathe softly, the sheet up to his waist revealing his unclothed body to her guilty gaze. Picking up the pencil by her night stand she started to bite at the end, fidgeting nervously. They had a little fight earlier, yes, but she didn't want to sleep like this. Not like this. Lady closed her eyes and as stubborn as she was, she turned back to the screen and started to type. The sound of her clickety clicks on the keyboard only made Vergil tense and he raised himself up from his position, turned his head to her,  
"How much longer do you think you'll be?"

"As long as I want." She said snootily. Okay, so she deserved the glare he was giving her right now. He leaned closer, "Do you mind?" Reaching out to grab the pencil away from her mouth, he smoothly moved forward and replaced it with his lips, "I hate it when you fidget."

With his lips so close to hers, she stopped breathing and for the first time, she was apprehensive. Not in the least bit concerned that'd he'd hurt her or anything, but that for the first time, they were in bed half naked. She, with her little cotton t-shirt, thin spaghetti straps and a panty and he with nothing on but a…. she gulped, he had moved a little to reveal he had nothing on underneath the sheets. Lady did not like that he had the upper hand.

Vergil looked to where her eyes strayed, he smirked, "I'm sure for your virgin eyes, you're quite unaware of what a mans body looks like?"

"Oh please, Vergil, I'm not a virgin and you know it."

"Perhaps I should make sure…..again? It's been so long. You hardly give me permission." he raised a white sleek brow questioningly, and maddeningly giving Lady those _come hither _looks in his beautiful pale blue eyes.

Lady was completely and utterly enthralled, he was right. She was a bit of prude wasn't she? Instead, she watched his eyes, like a predatory beautiful hawk, clear blue eyes that held her like a prey, "I see." She swallowed, "Are all demons like this? Demanding and so sure of themselves?"

"Only the best ones, Lady." He replied laconically.

Vergil claimed her lips before she could snarkily say something about demons again. She widened her eyes and closed them with a sigh, and kissed him back with all the fervor and love she could muster and after awhile, after what seemed like an eternity, they were breathing quite hard.

The laptop had shimmied down to the side of her bed while her right leg wrapped around his waist. The other leg bent over and Lady's arms wound around his neck. His hands had roamed her slender back, then set her arms down and slowly stripped the shirt strap off of her shoulders.

"Wait." Lady breathed. Her chest heaved with such heaviness, it felt as if he didn't touch them and claim them with his lips, she'd go completely mad and right before she could reach over to turn off the lights, he stopped her.

"I want to see you in the light."

"Vergil…." she whispered, "I'm…" her body flushed and she wondered if it was just a tad bit hot in here. Lady couldn't help but feel self conscious about her scars. It never bothered her before, but under the intensified gaze of her lover, it brought blushes to her skin.

His cool soothing voice assured her,  
"You shouldn't be ashamed of your body, you're beautiful, everything that you have here…" Vergil trailed his finger down her collarbone to the top slope of her breast, pausing for a second; his light blues flew to those red and blues of hers and then dipped the finger to pull her shirt all the way down.

She gasped and he pushed Lady down on the bed, "Now….where were we?"

His ivory hair fell like curtains around his face. Vergil looked down at his Lady and dipped down for another kiss, then lifted himself up. His beautiful strong body above hers as his arms and hands steadied himself at Lady's sides. Vergil's last words were a soft whisper, "Do you know how much I want you, Lady? Do you have any idea?"

She couldn't breathe, "How much?"

"This...much..." Vergil dipped down again for another kiss and this time, this time he showed his Lady how much...

The laptop forgotten and their little argument was but a mere memory.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; cool I wasn't expecting you guys to want a 2nd chapter or continuation, but hopefully this next installment helps. Keep in mind that they are in a relationship so all the prelude of what comes before has come to pass.

* * *

_**Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to Love. **_

**by Virgil**, _Eclogues_  
_Roman epic poet (70 BC - 19 BC)_

* * *

Rain beat endlessly against the windowpanes and the sound of it was soothing on Lady's ears. She snuggled deep into the comfort of the blankets and found to her delight a warm, hard body next to her, she sighed blissfully and snaked her arms around her man's torso. He had moved a little, waking up to her touch and Lady placed her lips over the nape of his neck. 

She blew on it a little and giggled, then planted a light kiss against his skin, bringing her lips back to the soft silver of his hair, Vergil chuckled, clearly awake, "Couldn't sleep, princess?"

"Princess?" Lady lifted herself up, looked at him with wide eyes, "Undoubtably, I'm no princess. Besides," she seductively said as she took her hand to glide them over his lean muscled back and touch the back of his hair, loving the feel of their feathery texture. "I don't want to be one of those couples who say ridiculous endearments to each other."

An amused Vergil lifted the corner of his lip, sent her a teasing look over his shoulder, "Ah. For example, my association with you will be strictly to keep my lust in check, thus enabling me to withdraw any animalistic feelings for you. Your name _Lady _shall be forever a constant reminder to me that you are to be adored and not to be taken so lightly. As ever, I am your willing servant."

"What are you on?" she chuckled into the back of his head, taking in the sweet masculine smell of him, her nose being tickled from the soft touch of his silver strands.

"Clearly, Lady, I have no idea. I left my good senses when I finally ravaged you."

She nipped at his neck playfully and he moved a little at the gesture, "Hey, now…"

"Now I know you're on crack, mister, what a word---ravage? It was my intention for you to despoil me. Or did that fly by your very sharp observation?"

"Alright, we can't lay here in bed forever, or I'll have to take up on that offer again."

"Mmmm I like the sound of that." She said wickedly as she pushed her naked body against his back, allowing her breasts to be compressed.

She heard him groan a little and moved to face her, "Now where were we? I believe you are a very naughty girl, _my Lady."_

"If you hadn't noticed by now….it's raining…." She said, then moaned as he drew her body close and dipped his lips to graze along her jaw, glide them to her chin, then captured her bottom lip between his teeth.

"I'm well aware of that and perhaps we'll make good use of nature's little background clamor."

She relaxed and touched the strong lines of his aquiline features, "Who would have thought…." Her words died as he kissed her fully on the mouth, placing one hand on her leg, stroking her inner thigh. The intimacy of his touch sent a feeling of waterfalls crashing through her.

His thumb grazed along the underside of her full breasts and he gave a sensual, husky laugh against her mouth, listening to her soft whimpers, "You're a little noisy lover, I highly enjoy this."

"Shut up." She sent him a look with narrowed eyes, but there was a mischievous glint there, "You're the one who insisted we keep at it till I couldn't get any sleep!"

"You're easy to persuade."

"Simply because you wouldn't let me be…" Lady protested, but caught her breath as she felt his strong fingers press her small back, caressed her skin while he claimed her mouth, welcoming the gentle persistence of his tongue. His hand slid underneath her round ass so that she could feel every inch of him. Every muscle in his body seem to be sculpted in steel and just when they were in their own little world, oblivious to everything around them, a familiar noise downstairs woke them.

"Anybody home? Come on now! Knock knock! Ready or not, big brother, we need to talk!"

Lady felt Vergil tense, he gritted his teeth and cursed, "Damn him. He has really great timing."

"Was he invited?" She felt a similar disappointment.

Not releasing her, he kissed the tip of her nose, groaning in disbelief, "I'll get rid of him."

Vergil pushed himself up with reluctance, giving her one longing look, "Will you stay and wait for me here?" He started to retrieve his clothes and don his midnight shirt, "This won't take long, I promise."

Lady lay there staring at the ceiling, the noise of the rain drummed mercilessly with a strident yet monotone doggedness.

"We'll see." She simply said, a bit perturbed at the intrusion of Dante's break in, "It was your idea to give him the house key to our home, Vergil."

"I know, but he's family." He winked at her and shrugged, "But I'm tempted to take those privileges away from him if he can't give us the solitude we so deserve. This better be of imperative nature. If there's one thing I hate more than having to resort to using modern weapons he so loves, is to be stripped awayfrom you."

Lady smirked, "Liar," there was a playful lilt to her voice, "You know that the only reason you gave him the keys was that your little brother likes to break into houses."

She raised herself up from the bed and without any modesty, pushed the sheets away to rise up like Venus herself, disheveled and sculpted in all her nudity. _Why should she feel any modesty after being thoroughly loved by the man she loves?_ "Besides, I don't care, Vergil, I love Dante as you do."

Vergil paused from buttoning his shirt, "I'd hate for you to dress, but my brother is downstairs and he's not immune to your charms. I confess that I'm rather possessive of you…"

"I know." She sent him a sweet smile, impish with a dimpled look, "Go on now, you don't want your brother coming upstairs to see us." Lady reached up to push a lock of dark hair behind her ears, her eyes bright and shining with contentment despite their interruption.

He reached for her and gave her a deep kiss, parting it with an intense look, "Damn, I can't get enough of you; you must be a witch…."

"A witch? I don't do spells…" she whispered against his mouth.

Then a noisy clamour came from downstairs, "Come on now! What the hell are you guys doing up there! It's midday if you haven't noticed!"

Vergil released her then donned his blue jacket, "The little brother is insistent today, isn't he?"

When Vergil reached downstairs, Dante stood there with his red vest, black shirt and the carelessness of his silver bangs hung over the clear blue eyes he possessed. There was an intense look, "About time, Verge. Did I intrude in your little love nest?"

There was an edge of something akin to jealousy, perhaps, to Vergil's ears and instead of being goaded by his little brother, he chuckled, "Nothing that Lady and I can't continue."

"I see." Dante smirked, "Well I have news for you. I've been called over by Lucia to help her out again. I thought maybe you'd like to come along for the ride?"

"Lucia?" Vergil raised his sleek white brow, "I didn't know you kept in touch with her. So what does she and her mother want this time? Was it because they had forgotten to tell you more tales of Sparda that they never finished telling?"

"Funny." Dante helped himself to a cold cup of coffee in the kitchen, "Bleh. What's this stuff, it's shit."

"Lady and I have been in bed the entire morning so as you can see, I'll have to make a fresh pot." Vergil turned on the coffee maker and took the cup from his brothers' hand, "What's going on this time? And why are you asking me to come along? I do my own hunts without you," he shrugged, leaned against the counter with his arms folded, "Don't tell me there's another raid of evil dwelling goats that are attacking the island? Or someone wants to open another portal to the demon world?"

When the coffee was finished he handed a fresh cup to his brother and Dante took it with one hand, while his other hand pushed deep into his pockets, feeling uncomfortable. "I was thinking…"

"Thinking?" Vergil chided, "You hardly think, dear brother, you act before you think."

"Well I'm not like you, Verge. We're just different that's all. You do things your way and I'll do things my way…." He tapered off as the sound of footsteps made their way downstairs. Lady had her robe around her, a belt around her waist to keep the robe in place and she smiled as she saw Dante, "Hello…"

Dante paused from his drinking, nodded a polite gesture of greeting, "_Lady_…" and took a long gulp of hot coffee, which singed down his throat.The younger half demon immediately made a pained expression and set the cup down. The sound of her new name felt razor sharp on his lips and ironically she ended up with his brother. After all, _he _gave her that name and she took it. He shrugged that away like it was nothing, but his pride was a bit bruised, "I'm heading out now to the island and if you would like to come, Vergil, and you too, Lady," he looked back at her, "You're both welcomed. There's a party there after we're done finding what we can."

"A party? At Vie de Marli?" Lady's eyes brightened, "It's been awhile since I've been to any parties. Who has time?" She reached over to get herself a cup of coffee and Vergil reached for her; his hand snaked around her small waist, "Might sound like a bit of entertainment, I've always been fond of Lucia, she never uses guns, unlike you and Dante." He derided, leaned down and buried his lips in her hair, inhaling the fresh, sweet, honeyed smell of her.

Dante looked at Lady as she half closed her eyes from Vergil's intimate gesture and the red clad half demon snorted, "I'm outta here. You know where to find me…"

He closed the door behind him with a bang.

"What was that all about?" Lady held on to the cup of coffee while her other hand reached up to hold his face and touch his silver soft strands, "Should we go?"

"Of course, but first…."

"Who would have thought you'd be so sinful, Vergil…." She trailed off.

"Sinful?" he chuckled, "I'll just have to show you how much again and again, because you obviously need constant reminders on how sinful I can get."

"You are so bad…and I've never had a thing for bad boys."

Meanwhile, Dante got on his bike and sped off, the feel of the wind and pelting rain stung his skin, invigorating him and a hardened expression was set on his face.

He was going to make his way down the tunnels of the islands fortresses to find the time machine that brought his brother back home and this time Lucia is going to help him. This was to find the means of bringing back his mother home. He figured if his brother was home, they could have their mother back from the depths of hell.


End file.
